Destino Brincalhão, Ou Destino Vingativo
by jeeh.rafa
Summary: Ela uma cantora de sucesso, que tem um passado sombrio. Ele um vampiro, que vive pra proteger sua cunhada, a mulher que julga amar. Ela tem duas irmãs, que a tempo não vê. Elena Gilbert, e Izobel Dywer. Ele tem um irmão, que jurou infernizar lhe até o final de suas vidas. Stefan Salvatore. Ela está voltando de sua turnê, e quer rever suas irmãs. Continua da fic...
1. Prólogo

_SINOPSE:_

Ela uma cantora de sucesso, que tem um passado sombrio.

Ele um vampiro, que vive pra proteger sua cunhada, a mulher que julga amar.

Ela tem duas irmãs, que a tempo não vê. Elena Gilbert, e Izobel Dywer.

Ele tem um irmão, que jurou infernizar lhe até o final de suas vidas. Stefan Salvatore.

Ela está voltando de sua turnê, e quer rever suas irmãs.

Ele está voltando de sua pequena viagem, pra voltar a ser aquele vampiro frio, irônico, e mal.

Ela um ser sobrenatural, que é mais forte do que qualquer outra criatura.

Ele um vampiro de 150 anos, que é apaixonado pela cunhada, que nunca terá.

Ela já sofreu por amor, e jurou nunca mais acreditar em tal sentimento.

Ele já sofreu por amor, duas vezes, e ainda continua sofrendo.

Ela se chama Isabella Swan, e tem 23 anos.

Ele se chama Damon Salvatore, tem aparência de 22, com mais de um século de sobrevivência.

Ela quer vingança daquele que a magoou tanto, e quer contar as irmãs o paradeiro de seu pai.

Ele está à procura daquela que um dia amou, para matá-la.

Ambos terão a vida deles cruzadas.

Ambos verão que a vingança não leva a nada.

Ambos sentiram que o amor é algo puro, e sentido uma única e verdadeiramente vez.

Ambos perceberão que estão unidos não somente no incrível parentesco, e sim pelo brincalhão e louco DESTINO.

Ela verá a vida com outros olhos, a partir do dia que conhecer aquele que a completa de uma forma inesperada.

Ele verá que seus anos de vida, foram usados com futilidades, e que aquelas que ele julgou amar, não significa nada mais que pessoas que o ajudarão a chegar à mulher que mudará sua existência.

Será que depois de tantos anos de sofrimento, eles poderão amar novamente?

Isabella conseguirá contar as irmãs, que o pai delas, nada mais é que Niklaus Mikaelson?

Damon conseguirá esquecer sua cunhada Elena Gilbert, mesmo estando se apaixonando pela irmã mais velha de sua cunhada?

Descubra isso em: DESTINO BRINCALHÃO, OU DESTINO VINGATIVO?

**PRÓLOGO**

**PDV BELLA**

Hoje fazia exatamente seis anos que fui largada em uma floresta sozinha, ao anoitecer, pela pessoa que mais amei nesse mundo.

Havia completado 23 anos a dois dias, e já tinha recebido vários cartões e presentes de meus fãs, e familiares. Devem estar se perguntando fãs? Sim fãs, sou uma cantora de sucesso.

Óh me desculpe, que indelicadeza a minha, nem me apresentei. Me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, mas gosto que me chamem de Bella ou Isa. Nos palcos sou conhecida como Isa Swan.

Bom, o que posso falar de minha vida? Ah sim posso contar de minhas irmãs.

Tenho duas irmãs, a Elena e a Izzie. Cada uma mora em uma cidade, e usa um sobrenome diferente pra não levantar suspeitas. O sobrenome de Elena é Gilbert, e de Izzie é Dywer, o sobrenome de nossa mãe adotiva. O meu é Swan, por causa de Charlie, meu pai adotivo. Bom somos adotadas sim, pois nossos pais biológicos são seres sobrenaturais, e não puderam nos criar.

Apesar de somente eu saber quem são nossos pais, eu os entendo. Nosso pai principalmente, ele não podia ficar conosco, não com nossa vó, o ameaçando o matar.

Creio que já devem saber quem é meu pai. Se alguém pensou em Niklaus Mikaelson, acertou - mais não ganha nada.

Minha vida é bem corrida, e quase não tenho tempo pra nada. Ainda bem que minha turnê finalmente acabou, e agora poderei viajar pra rever minhas irmãs, e conhecer seus respectivos namorados e noivos.

Estou muito feliz em saber que poderei passar um longo tempo com minha família, sem ser perturbada por paparazzi, e pela imprensa, ou é isso que penso.

Agora estou em meu jatinho particular, indo em direção a Mystic Falls, pra ver minha nada pequena família, estou tão ansiosa, não vejo a hora de aterrissar, e poder abraçar minhas irmãs queridas.

**PDV DAMON**

Já fazia mais de três meses que estava viajando sem rumo. Saí de Mystic Falls, após saber que Stefan e Elena iriam se casar. Não aguentei saber que a mulher que mais amo, irá se casar com meu irmão.

Ah alias, me chamo Damon Salvatore e sou um vampiro com mais de um século de idade, mais parento ter 22 anos.

Nesse momento estou em um avião, a primeira classe, indo em direção a Mystic Falls.

Meu irmãozinho e minha cunhadinha iram ter uma grande surpresa ao me vê novamente. Agora que voltei, poderei fazer o que jurei a Stefan, lhe infernizar pela o resto de nossa existência.

Já estou a algumas horas sobrevoando o céu, e falta apenas uma hora pra chegar ao meu destino, estou um pouco ansioso pra chegar em casa, algo me diz que terei um grande surpresa quando chegar.


	2. Cáp 1 - Chegando, e Confusões

**CÁPITULO 1 - CHEGANDO, E CONFUSÕES.**

**ANTES DE MAIS NADA, OS PRINCIPAIS PERSONAGENS:**

**Nome:** Isabella Swan Mikaelson

**Idade**: 23 anos - tanto humana, e criatura.

**Espécie:** todas possíveis.

**Pais:** Niklaus Mikaelson, e um ser que não se deve dizer o nome.

**Parentesco:** Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik, Mikael e Ester Mikaelson; Elena Gilbert e Izzie Dwyer.

**Poderes:** infinitos.

**Profissão:** cantora, compositora e atriz.

**Atual estado civil:** solteira - porém logo, se tornará enrolada, depois ficante, logo adiante namorada, e por fim esposa.

**Atual relação amorosa:** sossegada, curtindo a vida - mas logo um vampiro lindo de olhos azuis cristalinos aparecerá em sua vida.

IMAGEM:  images/bella_swan_newborn_ 

**Nome:** Elena Gilbert - futura Mikaelson Salvatore

**Idade:** 19 anos - tanto humana, e criatura.

**Espécie:** todas possíveis.

**Pais:** Niklaus Mikaelson, e um ser que não se deve dizer o nome.

**Parentesco:** Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik, Mikael e Ester Mikaelson - ela ainda não conhece esse parentesco; Isabella Swan e Izzie Dywer.

**Poderes:** infinitos.

**Profissão:** atendente de biblioteca - futura estilista de moda.

**Atual estado civil: **namorando Stefan Salvatore.

**Atual relação amorosa:** apaixonada, e de bem com a vida.

IMAGEM:  . 

**Nome: **Izzie Dywer - futura Mikaelson

**Idade:** 18 anos - tanto humana, e criatura.

**Espécie:** todas possíveis.

**Pais:** Niklaus Mikaelson, e um ser que não se deve dizer o nome.

**Parentesco:** Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik, Mikael e Ester Mikaelson- ela ainda não conhece esse parentesco; Isabella Swan e Elena Gilbert.

**Poderes:** infinitos.

**Profissão: **atualmentedesempregada.

**Atual estado civil:** solteira - porém logo, se tornará enrolada, depois ficante, logo adiante namorada.

**Atual relação amorosa:** sossegada, curtindo a vida - mas em um futuro próximo aparecerá um lindo lobisomem, que lhe fará perder a cabeça.

IMAGEM:  download/113821758/Avril_Lavigne_Vampire_by_  - Avril Lavigne, pra esclarecer, já que a foto está meio indecifrável

**Nome:** Stefan Salvatore

**Idade: **162 anos vampíricos, mas a sua aparência é de 17 anos humanos.

**Espécie:** vampiro.

**Pais:** Giuseppe e Elisabeth Salvatore.

**Parentesco:** Damon Salvatore.

**Poderes:** o de qualquer vampiro, hipnose, velocidade, força anormal, e etc.

**Profissão:** assassino de animais indefesos - brincadeira, ele está desempregado no momento.

**Atual estado civil: **namorando Elena Gilbert.

**Atual relação amorosa**: apaixonado e incondicionalmente caidinho por sua namorada.

IMAGEM:  . /-8e2Ts6k1UTM/T9DvkF6SZaI/AAAAAAAABM4/jezE4C6wbvI/ s400/Stefan+ 

**Nome:** Damon Salvatore

**Idade:** 165 anos vampíricos, mas a sua aparência é de 25 anos humanos.

**Espécie:** vampiro.

**Pais:** Giuseppe e Elisabeth Salvatore.

**Parentesco:** Stefan Salvatore.

**Poderes:** o de qualquer vampiro, hipnose, velocidade, força anormal, e etc.

**Profissão: **um vagabundo, que não faz nada da vida a não ser torrar dinheiro em mulheres, bebida, viagens e brinquedinhos desnecessários.

**Atual estado civil: **solteiro.

**Atual relação amorosa**: sossegado, aproveitando a eternidade - mas logo se encantará, depois de muita custar pela linda pessoa de olhos castanhos chocolates.

IMAGEM:  . 

**Nome:** Niklaus Mikaelson.

**Idade:** mais de 1000 anos vampíricos, mas aparenta ter seus 25 anos humanos.

**Espécie:** vampiro original.

**Pais: **Mikael e Ester Mikaelson.

Parentesco: Kol, Elijah, Rebekah, Henrik Mikaelson; Isabella Swan, Elena Gilbert e Izzie Dywer.

**Poderes:** o de qualquer vampiro, hipnose, velocidade, força anormal, e etc.

**Profissão: **nenhuma vive a custa de sua fortuna inacabável.

**Atual estado civil: **solteiro.

**Atual relação amorosa**: sossegado, aproveitando a eternidade - mas logo sua ex-mulher aparecerá para lhe atormentar a existente.

IMAGEM:  .me/vampire/ROOT/photos/460_ 

**PDV ELENA**

Hoje faria exatamente 6 meses, que não recebia nenhuma notícia de Bella, a não ser as que recebia pela mídia.

Mas há algumas horas, ela me ligou avisando que estava voltando pra casa pra descansar, e aproveitar a família. Acabei de ligar pra Izzie, avisando que é pra ela vir pra cá, na verdade todos estão avisados: Izzie, Reneé, Charlie, Jenna, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt e até Tyler, só falta avisar Stefan. Mas como falar algo pra ele, que escondi a tanto tempo?

Estava agora arrumando algumas coisas pra levar até a casa, que Bella ficaria, já que ela fazia questão e que ficássemos no mesmo lugar.

Só de pensar que irei ficar quase dois meses com minhas irmãs, eu piro. Não vejo a hora, de Bella e Izzie chegarem pra nós podermos ser quem realmente somos.

Não aguento mais, esconder de Stefan quem realmente sou. Pra ele sou apenas uma humana frágil, que precisa ser protegida, mais provarei a ele, e a todos que sou muito mais que isso.

Eu Elena Gilbert (?) sou uma das três pessoas mais poderosas de todos universo. E até onde sei, não existe nada no mundo que possa me derrotar. Convencida? Nem um pouco, apenas realista.

Desde que eu e minhas irmãs descobrimos que tínhamos poderes infinitos, também descobrimos que não existe nada que possa vim nos derrotar.

Agora, estou a caminho da casa de Stefan ir contar a ele, sobre tudo. Só espero que ele me perdoe. (yn'

**PDV IZZIE**

Bella estava voltando de sua turnê, e estava indo a Mystic Falls. Acabei de receber essa notícia de Elena. Finalmente conseguirei passar um tempo com minhas duas irmãs, depois de tanto tempo. Ainda mais agora que Bella é uma cantora de sucesso, e não tem tempo pra mais nada.

Nesse momento estou arrumando minhas malas, pra ir a Mystic Falls encontrar com Bella e Izzie. Já tinha avisado Reneé, e ela aceitou de boa. Mesmo ela não sendo minha mãe de sangue, ela nos criou perfeitamente, nunca nos faltou nada. Charlie não ficava pra trás, mesmo eu não o vendo há anos, mas eu sei que ele nos ama, como se fossemos nossa filha.

Não vejo a hora de encontrar minhas irmãs, e passar um tempo sendo quem realmente somos. Não aguento mais fingir ser uma coisa que não sou. Mas como eu e Elena prometemos a Bella nunca nos revelarmos, tenho que fingir ser essa humana frágil, e quebradiça, que todos pensam. Coitados, todos ingênuos, principalmente Reneé, Jenna e Charlie, nem imaginam que abrigaram três criaturas, que podiam os matar em um piscar de olhos.

Mas agora, estou a caminho da cidade, onde poderei ser o que realmente sou.

**PDV BELLA**

Acabei de chegar ao aeroporto de Richmond, a viagem de carro até Mystic Falls não é muito longa, então decidi ir de carro. Chamei um táxi, que me levou até Falls Church, aonde eu esperaria Elena e Izzie irem me buscar. O táxi parou em bar, perto de um hotel. Mandei uma mensagem pra Elena, dizendo que já havia chegado.

"_Acabei de chagar em Falls Church. Estou em um barzinho, perto de um hotel e uma concessionária. Me liga quando chegar. Beijos, B. - ás 15h30min."_

Ela logo respondeu, dizendo que estava a caminho, que logo chegaria, e que estava vindo todo mundo. Arfei, quando li que todo mundo estava vindo.

Pedi uma bebida ao barman, que me trouxe rapidamente. Logo ouvi barulho de vários carros parando, e a inconfundível voz de Caroline.

- Cadê ela Elena, quero vê-la logo. - disse Caroline com sua voz aguda e estridente.

- Não sei, vou ligar pra ela. - disse Elena. Logo meu celular tocou atendi no segundo toque.

_*LIGAÇÃO MODO ON*_

_- Cadê você? - perguntou uma Elena preocupada._

_- Estou te vendo. - disse risonha, olhando pra ela, que me procurava no bar lotado._

_- Pare de brincadeira, e venha aqui, já que está me vendo. - disse, e se desligou._

_*LIGAÇÃO MODO OFF*_

Peguei minha mala, e fui até ela, que quando meu viu pulou em mim, nos derrubando no chão.

ROUPA BELLA:  dvob_c%C3%A1p_isabella_mikaelson_chegando/set?id=87534590

ROUPA ELENA:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_elena_gilbert_chegando/set?id=87535172

- Elena está me sufocando. - disse rindo.

Ela levantou e estendeu a mão pra mim, que peguei rapidamente. Assim que levantei, fui ao chão novamente. Izzie, Caroline e Bonnie se jogaram em cima de mim, me derrubando.

ROUPA IZZIE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_izzie_dywer_chegando/set?id=87536004

ROUPA CAROLINE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_caroline_forbes_chegando/set?id=87536644

ROUPA BONNIE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_bonnie_bennett_chegando/set?id=87537518

- Pessoal deixem a Bella respirar. Logo vocês conversam. - disse Jenna. Levantei, e dei um abraço em Jenna e Jeremy. Um aperto de mão em Tyler e Matt. Percebi um homem a mais ali. Ele tinha cabelo castanho claro, olhos verdes, pele branca. Ele me lembrava de meu ex-empresário, Edward Cullen.

- Bells, esse é meu namorado Stefan Salvatore, Stef essa é minha irmã Isabella Swan. - disse Elena nos apresentando.

- Prazer. - disse ele, estendendo a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu. - disse apertando a mão dele.

- Bom já que todos estão apresentados, vamos embora? - perguntou Jenna sorridente.

Assentimos, e saímos. Entrei no carro de Stefan, e estávamos indo embora, quando passamos perto da concessionária.

- PARA. - disse gritando a Elena e Stefan.

Stefan parou o carro bruscamente. Saí do carro e fui até a vitrine da concessionária. Fiquei ali admirando aquele carro perfeito, um Lamborghini Diablo preto lindo. Elena veio até meu lado, e olhou pra mim com um cara de "ficou louca?".

- O que aconteceu Bells? - perguntou Elena.

- Eu quero esse carro. - disse convicta.

- Precisava fazer Stefan parar o carro daquele jeito? Era só pedir. - disse irritada.

- Ok. Agora se puder me ajudar, quero que pare o tempo. - disse, sem olha-la.

- O que? Ficou louca, não vou fazer isso aqui. - disse aumentando a voz uns 3/8.

- Não. Agora faça. - disse ficando irritada. Ela bufou, e assentiu. Senti tudo ficar lento, e de repente o tempo parou. Olhei ao redor, e tudo estava parado.

Sorri, e me teletransportei pra dentro da concessionária, parando a centímetros do carro. Encostei nele, e o copiei, fazendo com que uma réplica idêntica aparecesse na rua. Me teletransportei para fora da concessionária, e fui até o carro o alisando.

CARRO:  . 

Vi Stefan sair do carro, e vir até nós assustado. Ele foi pra perto de Elena, e a abraçou apertado. Entrei em meu carro, e liguei-o acelerando. Elena me olhou feio, e saiu puxando Stefan pela mão até seu carro.

Segui eles até a cidade de Mystic Falls, depois os deixei pra trás, já sabia aonde ficava minha casa, então eles que se resolvam.

Cheguei em minha casa, e suspirei. Elena realmente tinha bom gosto para casas, e outras coisas. Saí do carro, e fui até a porta a abrindo. Era linda por dentro.

CASA BELLA:  4066/4298389467_  - gente imaginem que fossem dela a casa ok?!

CASA BELLA:  . /zoom/CNT_EXT_ 

CASA BELLA DENTRO:  . /_WmuTvM0b7zE/Sw2EYrTA53I/AAAAAAAAAGo/V6gwVJXCUHI/ s1600/casa+dos+ 

Aquela casa era linda, e tinha um piano, pirei quando vi o piano ali. Fui até ele, e o alisei. Ouvi carros se aproximando, e depois passos.

- Como você pode fazer aquilo comigo? - perguntou Elena irritada e brava.

- Fazer o que? - perguntei, me sentando no piano, e tocando algumas notas.

- Argh, não sabe como foi difícil contar a Stefan que tenho duas irmãs. Como irei contar a ele, que somos o que somos? - perguntou preocupada. Parei o que estava fazendo, e indo até ela a abraçando.

- Tudo irá ficar bem. - disse calma - Agora faça sua melhor cara de feliz e fique calma, tem gente querendo explicações. - disse olhando pra porta.

A soltei, e olhamos pra porta. Jenna, Izzie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy e Bonnie entraram e foram até Elena. Stefan e Caroline estavam pra fora, como se esperassem um consentimento para entrarem. Mais isso só acontece com...

- Vampiros! - exclamei um pouco alto demais. Todos olhavam pra mim com cara de interrogação - Stefan e Caroline, por favor entrem. - os convidei, e olhei mortalmente pra Elena. Ela me devia explicações, e muitas.

- Bom o que foi aquilo? - perguntou Stefan. Direto ao ponto gostei pelo menos ele não enrolou muito.

- O que posso dizer, são meus dons (?). - disse sem olha-lo.

- Ok, o que vocês são? - perguntou Caroline curiosa.

- Somos seres mais poderosos do que qualquer vampiro, bruxa, lobisomem, demônio, anjo, ou outra criatura sobrenatural existente. - disse indo até o sofá.

- O que? - perguntaram todos juntos. Olhei pra Izzie e Elena, elas apenas assentiram.

- Ok. Nós três somos criaturas nunca vistas nesse mundo. Somos indestrutíveis, e imortais. Não existe nenhum ponto fraco, pois somos a junção de qualquer criatura sobrenatural e imortal existente. Temos infinitos dons, e os que mais gosto é o de teletransporte, psicocinese, persuasão, controle mental, eletrocinese, clarividência, precognição e o de copiar outros dons. Podemos matar qualquer coisa, apenas com um pensamento, em um piscar de olhos, somos mais rápidas do que qualquer coisa, e temos uma incrível força anormal. - disse calma, enquanto via a reação de cada um. Surpresa, curiosidade, preocupação, raiva e até conforto.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. Vocês três são fortes, rápidas, e indestrutíveis. - disse Caroline, tentando assimilar tudo. Assentimos juntas.

- Por que não me falou? - perguntou Stefan a Elena.

- Desculpe, tive medo de me rejeitar. - disse Elena chorosa.

- Nunca faria isso. Te amo, e jamais te deixaria, só por saber que você é diferente. - disse Stefan, abraçando Elena, e depois a beijando.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu Elena, meio chorosa.

- Não por isso. Agora que tudo já está resolvido, vou indo, creio que queira passar um tempo com suas irmãs. De noite eu volto. - disse Stefan dando um beijo na testa de Elena, e saindo junto dos outros. Acabou ficando só eu, Elena, Izzie, Caroline e Bonnie.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora? - perguntou Caroline que quicava descontroladamente. Olhamos uma pra outras, e concordamos.

- PROGRAMAS DE MENINAS. - gritamos juntas.

Saí puxando todas comigo pela casa, queria ver tudo. Subindo as escadas, e fomos ver os quartos, eram perfeitos.

Todos tinham banheiros, um closet enorme. A decoração estava incrível, e impecável. Sinceramente Elena fez um ótimo trabalho aqui.

- Está tudo maravilhoso aqui. - disse verbalizando meus pensamentos.

- Concordo com você. - disse Izzie.

- Sabe acho que deveríamos escolher logo os quartos, e depois fazer uma pequena comemoração pra nós. - disse Elena pulando. Concordamos, e cada uma escolheu seu quarto, enquanto Caroline e Bonnie desceram pra fazer pipoca, brigadeiro e pedir umas pizzas.


	3. PAC 2 - Conhecendo Você!

**CÁPITULO 2 - CONHECENDO VOCÊ!**

**PDV BELLA**

Depois de escolhermos os quartos, descemos e fomos pra sala de TV, assistir algum filme, e fazer um programa de meninas.

Ficamos há tarde toda assistindo filmes, e nos entupindo de bobagens. De noite Stefan veio buscar Elena, ele estava todo apreensivo e aflito. Caroline e Bonnie logo se foram, e ficou apenas eu e Izzie, aproveitei pra por o assunto em dia.

- E aí como anda as coisas? - perguntei, mudando de canal, toda hora.

- Estão bem, e você? - perguntou.

- Está legal, ainda mais agora que estou de férias. - disse fazendo aspas no ar.

- Entendo, não está sentindo falta dos fãs? - perguntou.

- Não. Estava com saudades de vocês. - disse, desistindo de mudar de canal.

- Hum. Como você fará pra sair na rua, e andar pela cidade, por quê eu sei que não vai ficar dois meses trancada em casa. - disse ela, olhando pra mim agora.

- Sabe que nem pensei nisso ainda. Acho que terei que mudar um pouco o visual. - disse olhando minha situação.

- Com certeza. Que tal colorir o cabelo, corta-lo também, e mudar um pouco o estilo? - perguntou.

- Acho que tem razão. Sabe de algum salão por aqui? - perguntei, ficando de pé e ajeitando minha saia.

- Vai sair assim, vão todos te reconhecer, e está de noite também. - disse ela se levantando também.

- Tem razão. Mas como faço, quero mudar agora. - disse fazendo biquinho.

- Tem uma pessoa que pode te mudar, e ela atende em casa. - disse ela, correndo e pegando o celular. Ela ficou um tempo falando no telefone, e depois voltou sorridente, chacoalhando o celular na mãos - Prontinho, a pessoa está a caminho. - disse ela, indo pra fora. A segui, e vi um carro chegando, e depois sair de lá duas garotas.

Uma era baixinha, de cabelos pretos e compridos, e a outra era alta, loira de cabelos também compridos.

GAROTAS:  .  - descartem o Peter Facinelli, é só pra mostrar as meninas.

Elas vieram até nós, e percebi que a loira carregava uma grande bolsa e sacola, enquanto a morena não segurava nada.

- Bella quero apresentar Alice Brandon e Rosalie Hale, elas são personal hair e personal stylist, e vão te ajudar na transformação, sem que precise sair de casa. - disse Izzie toda sorridente.

- Prazer sou Isabella Swan, ou Isa Swan. - disse estendendo a mão, que as duas apertaram com gosto.

- Sou Alice Brandon, a personal stylist, e essa é Rosalie Hale, a personal hair. É um prazer conhece-la de perto Isabella. - disse Alice, toda corada.

- Por favor, apenas Bella, ou Isa. - disse rindo, de seu constrangimento.

- Ok, que tal começarmos. - disse Izzie. Entramos, e subimos pro meu quarto, que devo dizer era lindo.

QUARTO BELLA:  . 

As meninas me mandaram sentar na cadeira da penteadeira, que levamos pro banheiro, e elas começaram o trabalho. Rosalie começou a mexer em meu cabelo, enquanto Alice fazia minha mão, e Izzie meu pé. Assim que elas acabaram, Alice foi ao carro, e me trouxe varias roupas pra mim ver, e escolher meu novo estilo. Acabou por ser um estilo menininha com rock, eu gostei do jeito que ficou, e me vesti.

NOVA BELLA:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_isabella_mikaelson_conhecendo/set?id =87538360

Assim que acabei de me arrumar, fui ao espelho ver como havia ficado, e quase gritei. Não reconheci a mulher que o espelho refletia. Aquela não parecia nada com a Isa Swan, cantora. Aquela era Isabella Swan Mikaelson, a poderosa.

Saí do banheiro, e vi as meninas esperando ansiosas.

- Então, gostou? - perguntaram juntas.

- Sabe não gostei tanto... - disse e me olhando no espelho do quarto, vi pelo espelho Alice e Rosalie ficando triste - Na verdade, eu amei tudo. Obrigado meninas. - disse até elas e a abraçando.

Ficamos um tempinho conversando, até que Alice e Rosalie foram embora, então resolvi que já que estava toda arrumada iria sair com Izzie. Mandei a mesma ir se arrumar, enquanto descia as escadas. Não demorou muito Izzie desceu fabulosa.

ROUPA IZZIE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_izzie_dywer_conhecendo/set?id=87539493

Fomos no meu carro mesmo, dirigi até um barzinho que me lembro, se não me falha a memória era Mystic Grill seu nome.

Chegamos ao barzinho, e logo eu e Izzie nos separamos, cada uma foi pra um lado. Eu fui direto ao bar, e ela pra uma mesa aonde tinha algumas pessoas, devia ser conhecida dela.

Me sentei em um banco, perto de algumas pessoas, fiquei olhando o movimento antes de pedir algo.

- Um whisky para mim. - disse pedindo ao barman. Ele saiu, e um homem se sentou ao meu lado. Não fiquei o olhando, não tava interessada em ficar com ninguém. Logo o barman voltou, e vi pelo canto dos olhos, o homem se assustar com minha bebida forte.

- Não sabia que mulheres bonitas como você bebia algo tão forte. -disse ele com sua voz melodiosa.

- Não sabia que homens como você ainda usava cantadas baratas como você. - disse e sai com minha bebida nas mãos. Ele veio atrás de mim.

- Olha que a gatinha mia. - disse tentando fazer graça. Pele primeira vez o olhei cara a cara, e me arrependi. Ele era lindo, tinha olhos azuis caríssimos, cabelos pretos e lisos, corpo escultural, apesar de estar vestido uma jaqueta de couro, dava pra perceber.

- Por que não larga do meu pé, e some? - perguntei, finalmente encontrando a voz.

- Por que, eu não quero? - ele disse em forma de pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ok, então fique calado, já que não vai sair daqui. - disse, escutando a música, e vendo que eu gostava. Era _You_ de _The Pretty Reckless_. Comecei a curtir a musica, balançando a cabeça, enquanto minha bebida acabava.

MÚSICA:  watch?v=eUMwFaXTM3s

- A senhorita aceita dançar comigo? - perguntou o cara ainda ao meu lado.

- Se eu aceitar, você vai sair daqui, e me deixar sozinha? - devolvi com uma pergunta.

- Sim. - disse apenas.

- Ok. - respondi.

Levantei e dei a mão a ele, que me levou até o meio do bar, aonde tinha uma pequena parte aonde tinha pessoas dançando. Ele pegou minha mão, e me puxou mais pra perto dele, nos mantendo perigosamente perto. Começamos a dançar no ritmo da musica, e por instinto, e pela musica ser lenta, eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro. O que fez ele soltar um pequeno gemido, se ouvi bem.

A musica acabou, e continuamos a dançar colados, a musica que tocava agora era, _My Immortal_ de _Evanescence_ que também era lenta.

MUSICA:  watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo

Não sei quanto, ou quantas musicas ficamos dançando, só sei que quando paramos, já não tinha muita gente no bar, a não ser Izzie, e um pequeno grupo de pessoas, fora os dois barmans.

Fui até o bar, e pedi um whisky duplo, enquanto o cara vinha até mim, com um sorriso indecifrável no rosto.

- Acho que ainda não sei seu nome. - disse ele.

- Nem eu o seu. - disse, entrando no jogo.

- Damon Salvatore, prazer em conhecê-la senhorita... - disse esperando eu dizer meu nome.

- Isabella, Bella Swan. - disse dando um sorriso.

- É um prazer conhece-la Isabella Swan. - disse pegando minha mão, e depositando um beijo carinhoso na mesma.

- Também é um prazer, Damon. - disse eu, dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Então Isabella estará livre amanhã? - Damon me perguntou.

- Não sei o que pretende me propor? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não sei. Que tal cinema? - perguntou, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Não sei, pode ser. - disse dando de ombros.

Até que nossos celulares começaram a tocar. Atendemos juntos, saí e fui pro banheiro, deixando Damon atender o dele com privacidade.

_*LIGAÇÃO ON*_

_- Alô. - disse._

_- Alô, Bella. - disse Elena._

_- O que foi Elena? - perguntei._

_- Aonde está você e Izzie? - perguntou Elena._

_- Estamos no Grill, por que? - perguntei._

_- Nada não. Só pra avisar que amanhã temos um baile pra ir na casa dos Lockwood, na casa de Tyler. - disse ela._

_- Ok, que horas? - perguntei._

_- De noite, lá pra umas 21h00min. Que horas vocês voltam? - perguntou Elena._

_- Não sei ainda, mais não vamos chegar tarde. - disse, e desliguei._

_*LIGAÇÃO OFF*_

Sai do banheiro, e voltei ao bar, e vi Damon sorrindo largamente.

- Já tenho um lugar melhor pra irmos, que tal um baile na casa dos Lockwood? - perguntou, e sorri.

- Estará ótimo. Sabe acabei de ser convidada pela minha irmã, mas vou com você. - disse sorrindo.

- Que coincidência. Te pego ás 20h00min. - disse e tomou sua bebida.

- Ok. - disse e virei minha bebida.

- Alias, onde mora? - perguntou.

- Hum. Que tal nos encontrarmos em algum lugar? - perguntei. Como poderia falar que morava no meio de uma floresta?

- Sério? Achei melhor te buscar em sua casa, mais talvez possa ir em minha casa. - disse ele sorridente.

- Você que sabe. - concluí.

- Sabe aonde fica a floresta? - perguntou e eu assenti imóvel - Então assim que entrar nela, encontrará duas casas. A minha é a com cara de velha, porém conservada. Atualmente, se mudou alguns vizinhos na casa ao meu lado, mais a minha é a segunda. - disse tomando o resto de sua bebida. Estava boba, ele era meu vizinho.

- Sabe sua casa não tem aparência de tão velha assim. - disse pensativa, enquanto ele olhava pra mim confuso.

- Como? - perguntou.

- Na verdade são vizinhas. Moro na casa ao lado da sua, sou sua nova vizinha. - disse agora entendendo tudo.

- Nossa que mundo pequeno. - disse ele pensativo.

- Muito. - disse apenas.

- Então assim é ótimo. Fica melhor pra te pegar. Ás 20h00min estarei lá pra te pegar. - disse se levantando - Quer carona? - perguntou.

- Não estou de carro. - disse me levantando.

- Ok, então até amanhã. - disse. Estendi a mão, mais ele fez uma coisa inesperada, beijou meu rosto. Um beijo quente e demorado.

- Até amanhã. - disse quando ele me soltou.

Caminhamos juntos até lá fora, e vi Izzie vindo também. Ela chegou nos olhou, e deu um sorriso malicioso, depois pegou a chave de meu carro e entrou.

- Então acho que tchau. - disse a ele.

- Acho que sim. - disse ele triste.

- Sabe me diverti muito com você. - comentei.

- Idem. - disse ele de cabeça baixa.

- Er... Preciso ir. - disse, tentando tirar a ideia de beijá-lo da cabeça. Ele assentiu, e se virou. Não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu apenas puxei seu braço e o beijei. Foi um beijo urgente, quente, necessitado, cheio de desejo e luxúria.

Assim que nos separamos, entrei em meu carro, e saí cantando pneu, enquanto um Damon ficou pra trás com uma cara boba.

Chegamos a casa, e Izzie veio logo atrás de mim, perguntando um monte de coisa, mais não escutei nem uma palavra, estava sorrindo igual boba, pensando no beijo.

Subi as escadas com a mão nos lábios, lembrando do beijo, e da cara de Damon. Ele era tão lindo, cavalheiro, educado, e perfeito. Será que depois de tanto tempo encontrei a pessoa certa pra mim?

Ainda imersa em meus pensamentos, deitei em minha cama, com roupa mesmo, e dormi, tendo alguns pesadelos e sonhos com aqueles lindos olhos azuis.


	4. Cáp 3 - Baile nn Lockwood

**CÁPITULO 3 - BAILE NOS LOCKWOOD**

**PDV DAMON**

Já fazia tempo que eu não via meu querido irmãozinho e minha querida cunhadinha, então resolvi voltar pra Mystic Falls, indo primeiro em casa deixar minhas coisas, e depois partindo direto pro Mystic Grill.

E lá foi aonde conheci Isabella Swan, que descobri ser minha vizinha. Coincidência, destino? Vai saber, só sei que ela é bonita, legal, tem bom papo, e beija muito bem. Não que eu tenha a beijado, na verdade foi ela que me beijou mais eu bem que aproveitei. Só não gostei a hora, que ela saiu cantando pneu em seu carro, junto de uma garota loira.

Fui direto pra casa, e estava passando em frente à casa de Isabella. Resolvi parar. Assim que parei meu carro, procurei seu quarto, a sorte é que todo quarto tinha um janela grande de vidro, o que dava pra ver tudo lá dentro. Encontrei seu quarto e vi que ele era todo preto.

Tentei entrar, e consegui o que achei estranho, já que ninguém havia me convidado. Entrei em seu quarto, e fui até sua cama. Ela dormia tranquilamente, até que começou a se virar na cama e falar coisas desconexas. Como "não, por favor, não me deixe", "eu te amo", "fique comigo aqui", "eu vou me vingar", "ainda te mato, desgraçado", e por ultimo o que me deixou feliz, mais por outro lado bem abalado, ela disse meu nome, umas cinco vezes, antes de gritar e a loira entrar correndo em seu quarto, mais antes, eu sai de seu quarto, indo pra minha casa.

Cheguei em casa, e estava tão cansado que fui direto pro meu quarto. Não vi Stefan em lugar nenhum, amanhã eu encho o saco dele, agora vou dormir.

**PDV BELLA**

Acordei alegre e bem disposta. Levantei, me espreguicei e fui pro banheiro tomar banho. Tomei um banho demorado, só sai quando meus dedos começaram a enrugar. Sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha, pensando no baile de hoje a noite na casas dos Lockwood. Eu tinha varias roupas, isso não era problema. Mas sei lá, queria impressionar Damon, e mostrar essa nova Bella ao mundo, e nada melhor do que uma festa pra fazer isso.

Sentei na cama e comecei a pentear meu cabelo - agora preto - e olhei no relógio, ainda era 9h30min, dava tempo pra mim achar um vestido de arrasar antes da festa.

Depois te pentear meu cabelo, e fiz um penteado muito fofo, e bonito, depois fui até meu closet, e peguei uma roupa fresca. Sendo uma camisa xadrez, um shorts escuro, meia calça, salto alto, minha bolsa carteira, e algumas joias.

ROUPA:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_isabella_swan_baile/set?id=87541046

Acabei de me vestir, e desci as escadas e encontrei Elena e Izzie tomando café da manhã na cozinha.

- Bom dia. - disse me sentando na mesa, e pegando um copo de suco.

- Bom dia, aonde vai? - perguntou Elena.

- Estou indo comprar uma roupa pra hoje à noite. - disse, enquanto passava geleia na torrada e dava um mordida.

- Mas você tem tantas roupas, pra que comprar mais? - perguntou Elena, tomando seu café preto.

- Oras, quero algo novo, enjoei das minhas roupas. - disse acabando de tomar meu suco.

- Não é nada disso. Isso aí é pra surpreender o carinha do Grill. - disse Izzie, olhando pra seu jornal. Mandei um olhar gélido pra ela, que engoliu em seco.

- Ah então tem motivo pra tudo isso. Quem é o cara, me conta? - perguntou Elena, já pulando na cadeira.

- Nop. - disse me levantando, pegando minha chave do carro, e saindo batendo a porta. Vi uma Ferrari preta estacionada em frente de casa.

- Carona? - perguntou alguém atrás de mim, me virei no mesmo momento, e vi que era Damon.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Estava passando, e resolvi te chamar pra ir em algum lugar. - disse, e percebi ser mentira. Então resolvi aceitar, pra não deixa-lo no vaco.

- Ok. Aceito sua carona. - disse e entrei em seu carro, logo ele entrou, e saiu em disparada.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou sem desviar o olhos da estrada.

- No shopping mais perto. - disse eu.

- Então é em Falls Church. - disse ele, agora olhando pra mim. Dei de ombros.

Fomos até a cidade vizinha em silêncio, apenas ao som de Slikpnot. Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento do shopping, Damon saiu e abriu a porta pra mim, dando a mão pra mim levantar.

- Que cavalheiro. - disse rindo. Ele sorriu e deu de ombros.

Pegamos um elevador, até o primeiro andar, assim que saímos, entrei na primeira loja que vi, Damon veio logo atrás.

Experimentei varias roupas, e acabei comprando muitas coisas. Precisava comprar coisas de acordo com meu novo estilo, então comprei de tudo. Comprei desde sapatos _Iron Firts_, a roupas estilo punk rock, e acessórios metalizados, com tachinhas, e afins.

Já havia comprado tudo que eu precisava, menos o vestido pro baile, então entrei em uma loja linda, não prestei atenção no nome só sei que após experimentar tantos vestidos, achei o perfeito.

Agora só faltava as lingeries, de preferência da _Victoria Secrets_, posso ter mudado meu estilo, mais não abro mão de uma boa lingerie, ainda mais uma que é confortável, te dá confiança e fica linda em qualquer corpo.

Tinha acabado de sair, da ultima loja, e não vi Damon em lugar nenhum, ele sumiu assim que entrei na Victoria Secrets. Achei estranho o sumiço repentino dele, então resolvi ir até a uma livraria.

Entrei e vi Damon na parte de Cds. Fui até ele, e o empurrei pro lado, o assustando.

- Você sumiu. - acusei-o.

- Ah sim, queria te dar privacidade. - disse ele, ainda olhando os Cds, como se fossem mais importantes que eu. (_**N/A**__: Aham, e o Damon virou gente, querendo dar privacidade a nossa Bella? O mundo tá acabando, haaaaaaaá...)_

Ei sou uma cantora de sucesso, e ele nem tá dando moral pra mim? Tá certo que ele não sabe da parte "cantora de sucesso", mais custa olhar pra mim?

- Tudo bem. Er... Pode me levar embora, estou cheias de sacolas?! - perguntei, e finalmente ele me olhou. Ele estava sério, e com óculos escuros. Ok, isso é muito estranho. Ele assentiu, e saiu me deixando parada no mesmo lugar, sem nem mesmo me dar um ajuda. Tá certo que eu não precise, mais preciso bancar a garota humana, certo?

Saí com aquele monte de sacolas da loja, e Damon me esperava na porta da loja. Ele se virou e saiu em direção ao elevador. Descemos até o estacionamento - térreo - e entremos no carro. A viagem foi silenciosa, como na ida. Assim que ele parou em frente a minha casa, se virou pra mim e sorriu.

- Te pego ás 20h00mins, então? - perguntou.

- Pode ser. - disse saindo, e indo até o banco de trás pegar minhas sacolas. Ele saiu e veio me ajudar. Assim que peguei tudo, saí o deixando parado lá.

- Tchau. - disse ele, e me virei. Vi ele em seu carro, e depois entrei.

Assim que entrei vi Elena descer as escadas correndo, junto de Izzie.

- Quem era? - perguntou Elena curiosa.

- Um amigo. - disse subindo as escadas, deixando as duas curiosas lá em baixo. Fui arrumar minhas coisas novas no closet, e deixar pronta minha roupa pra noite.

Acabei de arrumar minhas coisas e desci pra sala de TV, fiquei lá assistindo um filme bobo, e acho que acabei dormindo.

**PDV ELENA**

Já fazia algumas horas que Bella estava dormindo. Eu e Izzie estávamos curiosas pra saber aonde ela foi, e com quem ela foi. Izzie me disse que ela conheceu um cara no Grill ontem, e pela descrição me parece muito ser o Damon, mais o mesmo foi embora e não voltou até hoje, e mesmo que fosse ele, não é do jeito dele, de ficar dançando e convidando as mulheres pra sair.

Mas hoje eu vou descobrir quem é o cara, pelo que Izzie me falou ela vai no baile dos Lockwood com ele, então poderei conhecer talvez meu novo cunhado - quem sabe.

Desci as escadas, pra acordar Bella, que estava toda torta no sofá, dormindo silenciosamente, o único som que se ouvia era o da televisão.

- Bella acorda. - disse a chacoalhando, ela não acordou, apenas virou pro lado - Vai Bella já é 19h30min. - assim que acabei de falar ela levantou num pulo, e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Por que não me acordou antes, agora vou me atrasar. - disse gritando do seu quarto.

- Você não falou nada. - disse gritando daqui de baixo.

Subi as escadas, e fui ao seu quarto, ela estava entrando no banheiro com seu roupão.

- Obrigada. - disse ela do banheiro.

- De nada. Agora poderia me falar quem é o cara, né. - disse.

- Você vai o conhecer. - disse do banheiro.

- Mais poderia dizer o nome? - perguntei.

- Não. Digo a primeira letra, se quiser. - disse ela, já saindo do banheiro, já vestida uma lingerie vermelha de renda.

- Ok. - disse apenas, não conseguiria arrancar mais nada dela mesmo.

- D. - disse ela, vestindo seu vestido. Devo admitir que quase babei ao ver seu vestido, era perfeito, delineava todas as curvas delas, as aperfeiçoando mais.

- Ok, vou me aprontar, nos encontramos no baile? - perguntei, ela só assentiu.

**PDV BELLA**

Elena me acordou já era 19h30min. Levantei num pulo, e subi as escadas correndo. Tomei um banho em tempo recorde, e já sai vestida minha lingerie vermelha rendada.

Tive que ficar respondendo algumas perguntas de Elena, que no final só ficou sabendo a primeira letra do nome de Damon. Sinceramente ela era muito curiosa, e depois não tinha nada com ele, pra ela querer sabe a ficha completa.

Vesti meu vestido, calcei meu sapato e fiz um penteado simples, porém bonito.

ROUPA BELLA:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_isabella_swan_ii/set?id=87656101

Acabei de me vestir, e ouvi a buzina lá fora, peguei minha bolsa, com meu celular, e desci as escadas passando meu batom vermelho inseparável.

Abri a porta, e vi Damon numa linda roupa, encostado no carro, quando ele me viu abriu um sorriso, que fez seu olhos brilharem.

Nem o cumprimentei, apenas dei a volta e entrei no carro. Ele entrou logo depois, e saiu em alta velocidade.

- Está muito bonita. - comentou ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Você também está apresentável. - disse desviando de seu olhar incrédulo.

- Obrigado. Mais estou muito mais bonito que você. - disse ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Se você diz, quem sou eu pra discordar. - disse também sorrindo.

Chegamos a casa dos Lockwood em pouco tempo, e assim que chegamos, já ouvimos a musica alta e as luzes piscando. Entramos, e Damon colocou a mão em minha cintura, apenas o olhei, e ele deu de ombros.

Fomos até Caroline e Tyler, que estavam num canto conversando. Devo dizer que o olhar de Caroline de surpresa foi impagável, ainda mais a cara.

ROUPA CAROLINE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_caroline_forbes_baile/set?id=87656855

- Nossa, não esperava você aqui Damon. - disse Caroline. Estranhei, como assim?

- Não sabia que se conheciam. - disse me intrometendo.

- Nem eu. - disse Damon.

- Somos grandes amigas de infância. - disse a Damon.

- Sou conhecidos, na verdade ela é amiga da minha querida cunhadinha. Que falando nela, cadê ela e Stefan? - perguntou Damon, foi aí que minha cabeça deu um verdadeiro nó.

- Como conhece Stefan? - perguntei.

- Somos irmãos. Mas como conhece ele? - perguntou Damon.

- Ele é meu cunhado. - disse dando de ombros.

- Hã (?). Por acaso Stefan está traindo Elena, e eu não sei? - perguntou Damon confuso.

- Hã. Não, eles continuam juntos. - disse agora confusa.

- Então como ele é seu cunhado, se sua irmã é aquela que estava contigo no Grill, a não ser que... - ele não terminou.

- A não ser que Elena for minha irmã? Sim é ela é minha irmã. - disse terminando pra ele.

- Uau. - disse ele apenas.

- Ok, agora que já descobriram tudo isso, podem me explicar como se conheceram? - perguntou Caroline curiosa.

- Nos conhecemos no Grill ontem. - disse eu e Damon juntos.

Estava tão confusa que nem percebi que Izzie, Elena, Stefan, Jenna, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, e mais um cara tinha chegado.

ROUPA BONNIE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_bonnie_bennett_baile/set?id=87662326

ROUPA JENNA:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_jenna_sommers_baile/set?id=87665294

- Bells, já chegou, nem vi que tinha saído. - disse Izzie - Ah e oi. - disse ela a Damon, ele apenas assentiu, e olhou pra Elena, que o olhava petrificada.

ROUPA IZZIE:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_izzie_dywer_baile/set?id=87664160

- Não saiba que tinha voltado. - disse Elena surpresa.

ROUPA ELENA:  dvdb_c%C3%A1p_elena_gilbert_baile/set?id=87663066

- Ninguém sabia, a não ser Stefan e Isabella. - disse ele irritado. Ok, isso está muito estranho, e não estou entendendo nada.

Precisava pensar, então saí dali, e fui até o bar improvisado. Pedi uma dose tripla de whisky, e virei tudo assim que chegou a bebida.

- Nãos sabia que você bebia desse jeito. - disse uma voz atrás de mim. Me virei e vi a pessoa em que mais confiava.

- Elijah. - disse o abraçando.

- Pequena, senti saudades. - disse ele retribuindo o abraço. Ouvi um raspar de garganta, e me separei dele.

- Se conhecem? - perguntaram Elena e Damon juntos.

- Sim. - disse eu e Elijah juntos.

- Tem mais alguém que falta pra festa? - perguntou Damon sarcástico.

- Ah sim, Klaus te espera lá fora. - disse Elijah sorrindo. Sorri ao saber que meu pai estava aqui.

- Ele está aqui? - perguntei com um sorriso enorme.

- Sim, lá fora. Ele disse que é pra ir rápido. - disse Elijah.

Corri pra fora, e assim que achei meu pai, corri e o abracei pelas costas.

- Pai, senti saudades. - disse com lágrimas nos olhos.


End file.
